Genetic Research Camera
Sitemap Genetic Research Camera * See also Genetic_Key A Clever Game device/element to give the Player something other than SLAUGHTERING all Opponents (even if its intended goal is to make the Player more capable of SLAUGHTERING game Opponents ...) --- --- --- --- --- How Exactly Does a 'Genetic Research Camera' Work ??? : What technologies are involved - Some ADAM-enhanced biological components within the mechanism capable of 'reading' genetic 'make up' of the target ? Possibly remote radio tie-in to a "comp-u-ter" in Rapture Central Computing to do the complicated analysis of the bio-sensor data. Profiles of all the known Plasmids/Tonics would have been in that systems database for pattern matching. (A similar system with individual DNA profiles made the security Cameras/Access Keys/Bathysphere locks work). Perhaps one or more independent McClendon Robotics "Home Computer" system was set up elsewhere to serve the City for this system and is/are still operating in some Security Bunker somewhere. The Research Camera may need periodic 'recharging' of its ADAM (yet another non-Splicing use for ADAM -- bio-technological devices...) How could it be used in the MMORPG ??? : * The Genetic computers still exist somewhere (allowing yet another set of Quest missions to find/repair/reboot it...) * The Clinic uses the cameras for 'Cure' diagnosis, so they have a Bounty offered for working cameras and spare parts.(and film) * How common were these 'Genetic Research Camera' that there would be any number of them still around (or even still being made recently ??) If a private Eye could get ahold of one they weren't overly rare. Security forces would have definitely had a use for them during the 'Splicer Crisis'. * The Player might get use of one as part of a Quest/Mission (ie- msission to get data on some new Plasmid that hasn't been seen/recorded before -- to get the picture and then run like hell...) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . --- --- --- The Big Daddy Rings Twice : Big Daddies respawn (if you wait long enough), so sometimes with a Hacked Security Scanner (and the Flybots it can call) you can 'IP' your Research significantly by having the Flybots fight The Big Daddies and with YOU using your Research CAmera again and again (including on the Security Cameras too). One location I remember being good for this was Sander Cohen's Art Gallery in Dionysus Park where you can snipe and run in circles around corners with the Big Daddy being after you, and it being 'shot up' by the Flybots. --- --- --- Point and Click, the Rapture Way ... : I never did understand how/why the Research Camera film(?) was able to reproduce innate advantages or 'spit out' Tonic concoctions like an on-the-go chemist's lab or drug store. What does the processing of light/pictures have to do with it? The extra damage info 'Player Enhancement' is some kind of information tipping you off to vulnerabilities - Type of ammo to use or where to hit them, etc... - Being something you learn. That general info could just as well been in one or more "Killing Evil Denziens of Rapture for Dummies" pamphlets (which WILL still be in the MMORPG). For its Technologfical 'Smarts', maybe the Camera has a tie-in to 'The Thinker', a special database or somesuch radio connected system to do the analysis.... The 'Tonic' output remains a bit odd, as it makes a genetic change to you (without asking) which would have to be more an indivdualized customization for it not to already be a standard 'product' (and thus simply offered at the Gatherers Garden machine). But, yes, a very sophisticated device to do stuff like that (maybe again its just a simple (heh) nucleotide sequencer being fed instructions from some far off computer). -- The Genetic Research Camera itself could have ADAM-based genetic technology in it, that is more than processing 'light' - I don't like Psi power stuff for Sci-Fi, but there are potential real world equivalents which might deal with brainwaves (electro-magnetics), etc... Various 'tissue' based biological components could have been incorporated into it. (I've talked of having tiny TV cameras using SeaSlugEye components and bio-electronic computers based on SeaSlug brain tissue elsewhere to help make up the +40 year micro-electronics tech gap). Reading DNA from a distance is a pretty neat trick to do (Sounds a bit like marketing hype). In the game they already had the 'genetic key' scanner technology that the Security Scanners and Locks used (tho in the book it was a Friend/Foe Electronic Flasher ID a person carried). Maybe a 'dart' to take physical samples - no wonder the target gets pissed off when you use it. - The main thing is introducing another element that breaks up "There is an enemy - Lets just shoot him" monolithic mechanics of the game. Taking picture of not just the NPCs but also landmarks could be something of interest/an activity like that. The MMORPG can have all kinds of associated tasks like that (and the player a 'memories' snapshot album). --- --- --- Research Camera's other uses ( http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Research_Camera ) : Mentioned elsewhere was the use for medical purposes and its radio tie-ins to diagnostic computers (which somehow made it useful as a fighting skill/secret improvement mechanism which found vulnerabilities of opponent types and even told what Tonics to use to manipulate them). The multi-spectral 3-dimensional recorder features (infrared/x-ray/Ultraviolet/microwave) also made the cameras useful for structural inspection of both objects and buildings. (We did use the Research Cameras against machines too). The brains of the unit were elsewhere at a centralized facility which miraculously was still working long after Rapture started falling into chaos. Radio link to some kind of computer processing and data base (probably a genetic profile store set up for Ryan's forces to try to figure out how to fight the mutant weirdos they were facing). Besides the Vita-Chambers/The Thinker, the Research Cameras may have been the most sophisticated technology that Rapture produced. (And being part of Ryan's war got funded and developed). The Private Eye ( http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Flanagan ) who had one and pawned it in BS2 didn't realize how valuable it really was, no matter how many pictures he was able to take through walls. Odd thing is that such wonders could exist in Rapture, while at the same time workers still gutted fish by hand at Fontaine Fisheries in Neptunes Bounty. But then, Fontaine coerced workers into minimum wages and saw no need to attempt to improve anything technologically (and he had driven out of business the competition who might have). Why didn't the 'free press' expose his underhanded doings like that?? Well the plot for the game didn't go that way (after all Ryan was supposed to be the 'evil' one so you followed the criminal Atlas without them having to explain why). --- --- --- --- --- . .